22nd of June is Inoochan's Birthday!
by Mochiraito
Summary: A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—Pacar Daichan? Apa maksudnya? "Tentu saja iya, Baka Daichan!" Ternyata beberapa hari terburuk bisa tergantikan oleh satu hari terindah. OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU INOOCHAN!  summary dan judul ga nyambung
1. Inoochan's WORST Day EVER!

_**22**__**nd**__** OF JUNE IS INOOCHAN'S BIRTHDAY!**_

_Created by: __**K**__agami __**H**__ikari_

_Pacar Daichan? Apa maksudnya? "Tentu saja iya, Baka Daichan!" Ternyata beberapa hari terburuk bisa tergantikan oleh satu hari terindah. HAPPY BIRTHDAY INOOCHAN! (summary dan judul ga nyambung)_

_**Hey! Say! JUMP members**__ belongs to __**Kami-sama**__ and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**22**__**nd**__** of June is Inoochan's Birhday!**__ belongs to __**Kagami Hikari**_

_**WARNING! Contain: AU, OC(s), OOCness, ABALness, GAJEness, LOCHness(?), EPIC FAIL romance, Kei's POV, **__hint of __**YabuNoo **__and__** DaiChii. **__But still it's all about,__** DaiKei **__or __**AriNoo **__(or whatever it is!)_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>..::CHAPTER 1: INOOCHAN'S WORST DAYS EVER!::..<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>::Tanggal 15 Juni 2011 (H-7)::<strong>_

* * *

><p>6.45—jam menunjukkan angka itu. Hari ini aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Entah apa yang membuatku tak mau menutup mataku lagi. Jadi kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup tirai warna merah marun dan menyibaknya. Dan cahaya mentari pun menerpa wajahku. Rasanya sangat hangat dan menyenangkan.<p>

Saat aku sedang asyik menatap halaman belakang rumah yang kutempati bersama teman-temanku ini, perutku berbunyi cukup keras. Ups, pasti karena semalam aku tidak makan! Jadi perutku sudah protes begini! Kuputuskan untuk segera mandi lalu turun ke bawah untuk menyantap sarapan.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti piyamaku dengan t-shirt ungu dan celana putih berbahan katun, aku pun segera menuruni tangga. Tujuanku adalah menuju dapur—tempat aroma yang harum berasal. Wah, sepertinya perutku semakin tidak sabar nih karena mencium aroma yang benar-benar enak! Jadi kupercepat langkahku.

Kudengar suara tawa yang tak asing dari dapur. Kuurungkan niatku untuk langsung masuk ke ruangan itu. Kurapatkan punggungku pada dinding di sebelah kusen pintu dapur, "…senang banget punya pacar kaya Daichan!"

DEG! Jantungku rasanya berhenti untuk beberapa detik saat kudengar kalimat itu. Aku kenal suara itu! Suara itu pastilah milik penghuni rumah ini yang memiliki tubuh berukuran paling imut, Chinen Yuuri! Pacar Daichan? Apa maksudnya?

"Hahaha Chii-kun bisa saja!" Ini kan suara Daiki!

Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini? Apa Chinen pacaran dengan Daiki? Tidaaak! Pokoknya jangan sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi! Ah, tapi mungkin aku salah dengar… Lagipula bukankah Chinen menyukai Yamachan? Aku mencoba menghibur diriku sendiri. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk masuk ke dapur dan menemui mereka, "Ohayou, minna!" sapaku dengan wajah dan suara yang ceria. Kedua pasang mata yang tadinya sibuk menatap ke meja sekarang menatapku.

"Ohayou, Inoochan!" sahut Chinen dengan senyum khasnya. Sedangkan Daiki hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang hmm—kaget bercampur takut? Dia menatapku dengan tatapan seakan-akan sedang melihat hantu tepatnya. "Ohayou, Inoochan…" kata Daiki akhirnya.

"Hmm lagi masak ya? Masak apa? Boleh kubantu?" tanyaku

"Iya, kami sedang masak omelet!" Chinen menunjuk adonan telur yang ada di dalam sebuah mangkuk besar, "Tentu saja boleh!" tambahnya sambil tersenyum padaku

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya membalas senyumannya. Aku berdiri di samping Daiki yang tampaknya sedang memotong-motong sosis untuk tambahan dalam omelet. Baru saja beberapa detik aku berada di sampingnya, tiba-tiba saja Daiki meletakkan pisau yang ia gunakan untuk memotong-motong sosis, "Umm aku mau membangunkan yang lain dulu!" katanya sebelum meninggalkan aku dan Chinen.

"Daichan kenapa?" tanyaku pada Chinen

"Hahahaha tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun dariku itu dengan sedikit gugup

"Hmm…" aku menatap punggung Daiki yang semakin menjauh. Setelah sosok Daiki benar-benar menghilang, kuraih pisau yang tadi sempat digunakan Daiki dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya memotong-motong sosis.

"Inoochan, biar aku saja yang memotong sosisnya. Kau panggang roti saja," kata Chinen

"Eh? Baiklah…" gumamku setelah meletakkan pisau dan mengambil roti.

Aku memasukkan roti ke dalam toaster dan setelah selesai menumpuknya ke atas salah satu piring berukuran cukup besar. Tentunya masih sambil memikirkan pembicaraan yang sempat kudengar tadi. Meskipun sebagian dari diriku mencoba meyakinkan bahwa aku salah dengar, tapi bagian lain dari diriku sangat yakin kalau pembicaraan yang kudengar itu adalah benar. Tanpa kusadari aku menghela nafas.

"Anoo… Inoochan, boleh aku bertanya?" kusadari Chinen menatap ke arahku

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Boleh… Mau tanya apa memangnya?"

"Apa—"

"Ohayou Chii, Inoochan! Masak apa?" sapa seseorang dari pintu, ah itu pasti Yamada Ryosuke.

"Ohayou Yamachan!" sapa Chinen sambil mengangkat spatula plastik yang ada di tangannya dengan riang, "Kami masak omelet! Wangi kaaan?"

"Iya! Wanginya sampai kejar-kejaran di kamarku loh!" canda Ryosuke, aku hanya terkekeh menanggapi candaannya

"Hahaha bagus dong!" Chinen menanggapi dengan tawanya

"Masak yang enak ya!" kata Ryosuke sebelum meninggalkan dapur. "Pasti!" sahut Chinen

"Wah pagi-pagi begini sudah pacaran… Bikin iri saja…" godaku

"K-kami tidak pacaran kok!" sanggah Chinen

"Hahahahaha!" aku hanya tertawa. Mungkin aku memang salah dengar tadi, pikirku. "Oh ya, tadi kau mau bertanya apa, Chii?"

"Hmmmm… Tidak jadi deh," Chinen menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu mendengar jawabannya.

.

"Minna! Sarapan siap~" seru Chinen. Aku membantu pemuda mungil itu membawa piring-piring kosong dan piring besar berisi roti yang tadi kupanggang. Kemudian menatanya di atas meja. Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, roti panggang serta omelet yang kami sajikan pun sudah berpindah ke piring-piring makan para penghuni rumah ini dan sebentar lagi pasti akan langsung berpindah tempat lagi ke perut.

"Wah, omeletnya enak!" puji Yuto yang duduk di sebelah kiriku

"Arigatou," Chinen tersenyum

"Tapi kok beberapa rotinya agak gosong ya?" tanya Yuya sambil menunjukkan bagian gosong di roti bakarnya. "Hahahaha itu sih tergantung amal! Rotiku tidak gosong tuh!" Hikaru tergelak di kursinya. "Enak saja kau!"

"Gomen ne Yuya… Tadi aku sedikit melamun," kataku setelah menelan potongan omelet yang sedari tadi kukunyah

"Pagi-pagi begini sudah melamun? Hayooo apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Kouta yang duduk tepat di seberangku

"Hahahaha kok Yabu-kun masih bertanya sih? Ya sudah pasti Daichan dooong!" sahut Ryosuke sambil menyikut Daiki yang duduk diantara kami. Aku tidak membalas kata-katanya, hanya sedikit menunduk saja. Karena kurasa wajahku langsung memanas mendengar kata-kata Ryosuke.

"Waaah wajah Inoochan memerah!" kata Ryutaro, penghuni termuda di rumah ini

"Lihat, lihat! Wajah Daichan juga memerah!" timpal Keito

"Yamette kudasaaai minna!" kata Daiki akhirnya. Dan akhirnya sesi candaan pagi pun berakhir dengan wajahku yang masih memerah dan tawa dari seluruh penghuni rumah ini.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Chinen dan Ryutaro mengambil peralatan makan yang kotor dari atas meja dan membawanya ke dapur untuk dicuci. Meskipun penghuni-penghuni lain memutuskan untuk memulai aktivitas mereka, aku, Kouta, Yuya, dan Yuto masih betah duduk di meja makan sambil mengobrol.

Yuto sedang menceritakan pengalaman konyolnya bersama sang adik, Raiya, ketika mataku menangkap sosok Daiki yang berjalan menuju dapur. Penasaran, kuikuti setiap gerakannya dengan mataku. Kulihat ia langsung menghampiri Chinen dan Ryutaro yang sedang mencuci piring. Kemudian sepertinya ia mengatakan sesuatu dan Ryutaro mengangguk. Lalu Daiki dan Chinen pun berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju ke halaman belakang yang hanya dibatasi pintu geser berbahan kaca dengan ruang makan tempatku berada.

Aku hanya bisa menatap adegan itu dari balik pintu kaca. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu, tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Meskipun begitu, kurasa itu adalah sesuatu yang cukup penting, terlihat dari air muka Daiki yang tampak serius. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan! Padahal seharusnya aku bisa saja membaca gerak bibir mereka, tapi apa boleh buat, pikiranku sudah melayang ke ingatan tentang percakapan yang tadi pagi kucuri dengar.

Kedua pasang onyx milikku bertumbukan dengan onyx milik Chinen. Refleks, aku pun langsung memalingkan wajahku tapi masih melirik ke arah mereka tentunya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Daiki menggandeng tangan Chinen dan berjalan pergi. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Rasanya seperti aku ini adalah pengganggu bagi mereka!

Kudengar suara gelak tawa dari ketiga pemuda yang duduk bersamaku. Ya ampun, pasti aku terlalu serius memerhatikan mereka berdua sampai-sampai aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan cerita Yuto! Tadinya aku ingin ikut-ikutan tertawa juga, tapi tidak bisa. Entah kenapa pemandangan tadi membuatku tidak bisa tertawa.

Apa benar Chinen pacaran dengan Daiki? Kalau begitu apa reaksi Ryosuke jika mengetahui hal ini? pikirku. Tanpa kusadari ketiga pemuda yang duduk bersamaku sudah menghentikan tawa mereka dan menatapku. "Hayooo melamunkan apaa?" tanya Kouta sambil menepuk pundakku

"Eh? N-nanimonai…" jawabku lesu. Aku bangkit dari posisiku dan berjalan menuju ke kamarku. Aku tak menghiraukan tatapan bingung teman-temanku dan beberapa pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan. Aku hanya berjalan dengan langkah yang setengah terseret menuju tangga.

Bisa kudengar langkah-langkah kaki yang mengejarku, tapi itu pun sama sekali tidak kugubris. "Inoochan! Matte!" seru Kouta dari belakangku. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Daijoubu ka?" tanyanya. Kekhawatiran benar-benar kentara di suaranya.

"Daijoubu desu," jawabku. Tapi sepertinya pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku itu tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Jadi ia menghampiriku dan menepuk puncak kepalaku singkat, "Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau punya masalah," katanya sambil memamerkan senyumnya padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya sebelum meneruskan langkahku yang sempat terhenti.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>::Tanggal 16 Juni 2011 (H-6)::<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sejak kemarin, aku merasa Daiki sedikit menghindariku dan jadi lebih cuek padaku. Apa aku punya salah padanya Daiki? Pertanyaan itulah yang mengusik benakku dari tadi malam. Saat tadi pagi kutanya pun, ia hanya menjawab, "Nandemonai," dengan dingin. Jujur saja, ini membuatku sedikit bingung. Apalagi Daiki juga jadi lebih sering mengobrol dan bercanda dengan Chinen.<p>

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, Inoochan?" tanya Kouta yang sedang duduk bersamaku di sofa ruang tengah.

Aku terdiam, berpikir. Apa aku akan menceritakan masalah ini padanya? Atau lebih baik kusimpan sendiri saja? Awalnya aku berniat tak menceritakan masalah ini pada Kouta, tapi aku teringat dengan pesan ibuku dulu; ceritakanlah masalahmu pada orang lain supaya orang itu bisa membantu. Jadi akhirnya itulah yang kulakukan—menceritakan masalahku pada Kouta.

Kouta langsung merangkul pundakku dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan begitu aku menyelesaikan ceritaku. Meskipun aku tahu Kouta sedang berusaha menenangkanku, tapi entah kenapa aku malah merasa ingin menangis. Kusandarkan tubuhku pada pundak Kouta sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah hampir menetes.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin Daichan tidak membencimu kok!" hibur Kouta. "Hontou ka?" ia mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum, "Arigatou, Yabu-kun…"

Baru saja aku bisa tersenyum, kedua mataku disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak enak—Daiki yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan Chinen. Dan yang lebih parah, Chinen terlihat merangkul Daiki sambil membisikkan sesuatu! Aku langsung saja kembali ke posisiku semula, duduk santai, karena aku tidak mau Daiki salah paham padaku.

Tanpa kuduga, Chinen terus berjalan ke arah tangga sedangkan Daiki menghampiri kami dan duduk di sofa. Meskipun posisinya berada di samping Kouta bukan disampingku, aku merasa cukup senang. Bukankah itu artinya Daiki tidak marah padaku? Tunggu, atau malah dia memilih tempat di samping Kouta karena tidak mau berada di sampingku? Entahlah mana yang benar, yang pasti aku tidak mau kesimpulanku yang kedua yang benar.

"Hai Daichan!" sapaku dengan suara seceria mungkin. Sang pemilik nama hanya menatapku sekilas dengan tatapan dingin sebelum kemudian meninggalkanku dan Kouta di ruang tengah.

Hatiku rasanya langsung hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat reaksi Daiki. Ingin rasanya aku menangis meraung-raung, tapi hal itu tentunya tidak kulakukan. Yang kulakukan hanya diam menatap sosok Daiki yang menghilang di tangga. Kouta yang sepertinya menyadari hal itu langsung merangkulku lagi dan berusaha menenangkanku. "Jangan menangis ya, Inoochan…" aku masih terdiam, belum bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku rasa suasana hati Daichan memang sedang tidak baik," hibur Kouta

"Arigatou, Yabu-kun…" gumamku

"Daijoubu ka?" aku mengangguk.

"Hontou ka?" tanyanya lagi. "Hontou ni daijoubu desu, Yabu-kun…" kataku sebelum melangkahkan kakiku ke kamarku.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>::Tanggal 17 Juni 2011 (H-5)::<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sejak kemarin siang, rasanya semangatku benar-benar sudah <em>zero<em>. Meskipun Kouta selalu menyemangatiku dan menghiburku, tetap saja jika mengingat tatapan dingin yang dilontarkan Daiki padaku kemarin, hatiku langsung merasa sakit lagi.

Apa Daiki benar-benar membenciku? Apa Daiki dan Chinen benar-benar pacaran? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dari prasangka buruk yang semakin terlintas dalam otakku. Kulirik pemuda bertubuh mungil yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik _handphone_nya di sebelahku. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas di hari ini.

"Inoochan, Chii, main game yuk! Kemarin aku baru pinjam game baru dari Raiya!" ajakan Yuto membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ayo!" sahutku dan Chinen bersamaan

"Sebentar, aku ajak yang lain dulu!" kata Yuto sebelum meletakkan CD game di tangannya dan berlari ke tangga. Dan dalam hitungan detik, pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun dariku pun menghilang dari pandanganku, meninggalkan aku dan Chinen yang sibuk dengan aktivitas sendiri-sendiri di ruang tengah.

"Anoo… Inoochan, boleh tanya sesuatu?" tiba-tiba Chinen membuka percakapan. "Boleh," aku mengangguk

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan?" pertanyaan Chinen membuatku terdiam. Ingin rasanya aku bilang bahwa aku menginginkan perhatian Daiki, tapi mana mungkin aku menagatakannya pada Chinen?

"Aku sedang tidak ingin apa-apa," jawabku. Hahahaha munafik sekali ya aku ini?

"Hontou ni?" tanyanya dan aku pun mengangguk. Benar-benar munafik. Tapi, yah, kukatakan padanya aku ingin perhatian Daiki pun pasti percuma kan?

Tepat setelah itu Yuto kembali bersama dengan Ryutaro dan kami pun memainkan game yang ia pinjam dari Raiya.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>::Tanggal 20 Juni 2011 (H-2)::<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jam tangan digitalku menunjukkan pukul 17.23 saat ini. Bukankah ini sudah cukup sore untuk orang yang cuma pergi jalan-jalan sendirian?<p>

Ada dua perasaan di hatiku saat sama sekali tidak melihat Daiki seharian. Yang pertama adalah tentunya sangat bingung dan sedikit cemas—kemana dia sampai pergi seharian begini? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Dan yang kedua adalah lega. Lega? Ya, lega karena hatiku tak perlu sakit karena melihatnya menempel pada Chinen seharian. Meskipun begitu tentu saja yang lebih mendominasi adalah perasaan bingung dan cemas yang kurasakan.

Tentu saja dia tidak tahu betapa lega dan senangnya aku saat mendengar suaranya mengatakan, "Aku pulang," dari pintu depan. Tapi rasa lega dan senang itu langsung kandas saat melihat orang yang berada di samping Daiki—Chinen. Dengan kesal kubanting buku yang semula ada di tanganku dan berlari ke kemarku. Aku tahu semua penghuni rumah ini menatapku—termasuk dua orang yang baru datang tadi. Tapi aku tidak peduli! Karena aku benar-benar kesal!

Kesal? Kenapa kesal? Karena aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan mencemaskan Daiki dan ternyata si tolol itu sedang kencan dengan si pendek! Melihat mereka berdua benar-benar membuatku _bad mood_!

.

"Inoochan, ayo turun. Makan malam sudah siap," kata Keito dari luar kamarku.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki Keito semakin menjauhi pintu kamarku. Aku mencuci mukaku di wastafel, untuk menghilangkan kemarahan dan kekesalan yang mungkin masih terpancar. Dan setelah kuperhatikan wajahku di cermin selama beberapa saat, kuputuskan bahwa wajahku terlihat seperti biasanya. Jadi tujuanku selanjutnya adalah ruang makan!

Sepertinya _Kami-sama_ tidak membiarkan kekesalanku reda walau hanya untuk sebentar. Saat aku melewati kamar Chinen, aku mendengar suara Daiki dan Chinen. Penasaran, aku pun mengintip mereka dari pintu kamar Chinen yang memang sedikit terbuka.

Ah, sepertinya rasa penasaranku ini membuatku semakin terluka. Aku bisa melihat Daiki sedang menggenggam tangan Chinen. Dan hal yang paling tak kuharapkan pun terjadi.

"Suki da yo," kata Daiki dengan nada yang sangat lembut, benar-benar sesuai dengan ekspresi yang sedang ia tampakkan. Chinen terdiam meskipun masih menatap Daiki lekat-lekat.

Aku tidak mau mendengar jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Karena pasti jawabannya akan semakin menyakiti hatiku. Jadi yang kulakukan hanya mengepalkan tanganku kencang-kencang dan menggertakkan gigiku sebelum meneruskan perjalananku menuju ruang makan.

Entah kenapa suasana makan malam kali ini cukup sunyi. Hikaru, Yuto, dan Ryosuke yang biasanya terbilang cukup cerewet, malam ini bisa dibilang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara mereka. Apa ini karena sikapku tadi sore dan membuat atmosfer di rumah ini jadi tidak enak?

"Yamachan, bisa tolong ambilkan kecap?" aku membuka percakapan

"Kecap? Aku juga tidak bisa menjangkaunya, Inoochan… Minta tolong saja pada Daichan," kata Ryosuke setelah mencoba mengulurkan tangannya pada botol kecap.

Minta tolong pada Daiki? Mana mungkin… Hanya menyapanya saja sudah diberi reaksi seperti itu, apalagi meminta tolong padanya! Dan lagi masih terlintas di benakku kejadian yang kuiintip di kamar Chinen beberapa menit yang lalu. Akhirnya kuurungkan niatku untuk menambahkan kecap pada sup misoku. Lebih baik tidak mendapat kecap saja dari pada malah menyakiti hati sendiri, pikirku.

"Ini," Kouta menyodorkan botol kecap padaku

"Arigatou, Yabu-kun" aku menerima botol kecap itu dan tersenyum padanya

Kulirik Daiki saat aku meletakkan kembali botol kecap itu di meja. Tak kusangka, dia juga melirik padaku. Tapi sayangnya dengan tatapan dingin seperti saat itu. Dan itu benar-benar semakin membuat hatiku hancur.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>..::to be continued::..<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Niatnya sih hanya mau bikin oneshot aja. Tapi eh malah keterusan… Jadinya malah twoshot gini deh… -_- Semoga ceritanya ga abal banget deh—meskipun aku tau ini abal.**

**Yosha! See you in chapter 2!**

.

**Oh iya, bolehkah saya meminta review dari Readers-san?**


	2. Inoochan's BEST Day EVER!

_**22**__**nd**__** OF JUNE IS INOOCHAN'SBIRTHDAY!**_

_Created by: __**K**__agami __**H**__ikari_

_Pacar Daichan? Apa maksudnya? "Tentu saja iya, Baka Daichan!" Ternyata beberapa hari terburuk bisa tergantikan oleh satu hari terindah. HAPPY BIRTHDAY INOOCHAN! (summary dan judul ga nyambung)_

_**Hey! Say! JUMP members**__ belongs to __**Kami-sama**__ and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**22**__**nd**__** of June is Inoochan's Birhday!**__ belongs to __**Kagami Hikari**_

_**WARNING! Contain: AU, OC(s), OOCness, ABALness, GAJEness, LOCHness(?), EPIC FAIL romance, Kei's POV, **__hint of __**YabuNoo **__and__** DaiChii. **__But still it's all about,__** DaiKei **__or __**AriNoo **__(or whatever it is!)_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>..::CHAPTER 2: INOOCHAN'S BEST DAY EVER!::..<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>::Tanggal 21 Juni 2011 (H-1)::<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kuakui sejak beberapa hari yang lalu aku sama sekali tidak berbicara pada Daiki dan bahkan terlihat terang-terangan menghindarinya.<p>

Alasannya?

Mudah, karena aku tidak mau Daiki semakin melukai hatiku. Dengan melihatnya selalu menempel pada Chinen saja sudah membuatku sakit apalagi jika harus berhadapan langsung dengannya—yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memberikan respon negatif pada setiap tindakanku.

Dan kurasa puncaknya adalah kemarin malam. Yah, kejadian kemarin malam benar-benar membuat perasaanku campur aduk. Antara kesal, sedih, dan… cemburu.

"Inoochan? Daijoubu ka?" tanya Kouta saat aku sedang duduk di depan piano setelah memainkan sebuah lagu

"Daijoubu desu," aku mengangguk

"Uso," Kouta menghampiriku, "dengan mata bengkak begitu masih bisa bilang 'Daijoubu desu'?" sindirnya. "Kau menangis semalaman ya?"

Aku terdiam. Aku tahu, percuma aku berbohong pada Kouta. Dia pasti tahu itu.

"Inoochan… Sudahlah… Mungkin Daichan memang sedang ada masalah,"

Cukup sudah. Air mataku sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Aku berlari meninggalkan ruangan meninggalkan Kouta. Terbersit sedikit rasa bersalah di hatiku karena meninggalkannya seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lebih baik merasa seperti itu daripada harus menangis di depan sahabat baikku itu.

Kedua kakiku membawaku ke balkon kamarku. Meskipun kecil, tapi balkonku bisa kugunakkan untuk menatap petak-petak bunga yang ditanam oleh Chinen di halaman belakang rumah kami. Ah, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kesialan selalu membuntutiku. Rasanya setiap tindakanku selalu membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku bangun terlalu pagi, saat aku menyapa Daiki, dan yang paling parah adalah saat aku menguping Daiki dan Chinen kemarin.

Hari ini pun tindakanku menenangkan diri di balkon kamarku membuatku melihat dua orang yang paling tidak ingin kulihat untuk saat ini—Daiki dan Chinen. Daiki tampaknya sedang menunjukkan sesuatu pada Chinen, dan pemuda yang lebih pendek itu tersenyum manis saat melihat sesuatu dalam genggaman tangan Daiki. Memang sih, aku penasaran. Tapi kuputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku saja.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>::Tanggal 22 Juni 2011 (H)::<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aku hanya tidur beberapa jam kemarin malam. Sisanya, yah, menangis. Karena malas, akhirnya waktu sarapan pun sengaja kulewatkan. Dan malah membuat Hikaru dan Kouta mengantarkan sarapanku ke kamar.<p>

"Inoochan, apa kau sakit?" tanya Hikaru. Aku menggeleng

"Sudahlah Hikaru, lebih baik kita tinggalkan Inoochan dulu saja. Lebih baik dia istirahat. Mungkin Inoochan memang sakit," kata Kouta setelah meninggalkan sarapanku di atas bufet. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Hikaru, mereka berdua pun meninggalkan kamarku.

.

"Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Inoochan!"

Aku cukup terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dapat ditangkap oleh kedua onyxku. Aku benar-benar melupakan hari ulang tahunku sendiri! Seharian ini aku memang sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kamarku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menduga apa yang akan dilakukan teman-temanku.

Dekorasi meriah di seluruh ruang makan dan ruang tengah, spanduk ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' buatan sendiri yang tertempel di dinding, makanan-makanan kesukaanku yang tersaji di meja, sampai tart cokelat berukuran cukup besar di tengah-tengah meja makan.

Tanpa sadar air mataku sudah menetes, "Arigatou gozaimasu, minna!"

"Ayo duduk, Inoochan!" Hikaru menarik tanganku ke kursi

"Ayo kita nyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun!" ajak Yuto dengan penuh semangat seperti biasanya

"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you…" semuanya bernyanyi dengan kompak dan jujur, itu sangat membuatku terharu. Kupandangi wajah teman-temanku yang sedang sibuk bernyanyi bergantian. Kouta, Hikaru, Ryosuke, Yuya, Keito, Ryutaro, Yuto, dan Chinen. Tapi… dimana Daiki?

Semua kegembiraan yang kurasakan langsung menghilang. Senyum yang tadi mengembang di bibirku pun sudah terhapus. Apa Daiki benar-benar membenciku?

"Tiup lilinnya! Tiup lilinnya!" seru Ryosuke

"Jangan lupa buat permohonan!" timpal Kouta

Aku tersenyum. Lalu kupejamkan mataku, 'Kuharap Daiki tidak marah padaku dan dia tidak pacaran dengan Chinen!' kemudian kutiup dua buah lilin berbentuk angka 2 dan 1 yang ada di atas tart.

"Yeeey!"

"Omedetou!"

Semua teman-temanku bertepuk tangan—maksudku semua kecuali Daiki.

"Oke, minna! Saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu! Saatnya hadiah!" seru Hikaru sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya

"Ichi, ni, san!" Chinen memberi aba-aba entah untuk apa. Dan tiba-tiba saja kedua mataku sudah ditutup oleh kain.

"Oy, minna! Apa-apaan ini!" seruku sambil mencoba memberontak. Sayangnya kedua tanganku langsung dengan sigap ditangkap—entah oleh siapa.

"Santai saja Inoochan… Aka nada kejutan untukmu! Jadi kau hanya perlu mengikuti kami, oke?" kudengar Kouta berbisik di telingaku.

Kejutan? Semoga dalam konteks yang bagus! Semoga maksud dari kejutan mereka bukanlah paksaan untuk makan daun _Horensu_—atau sayuran hijau apapun—atau naik jet coaster.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, aku bisa merasakan angin malam yang berhembus dingin. Itu artinya kami sudah tidak berada dalam ruangan lagi. Apa ini halaman belakang? Tanyaku dalam hati. Dan setelah langkah kami terhenti, aku bisa mendengar Chinen berkata padaku, "Inoochan, kau bisa membuka penutup matamu setelah kau menghitung sampai sepuluh!" Ya ampun… Konyol sekali… Tapi apa boleh buat, aku mengangguk juga.

"Oke, kau boleh mulai menghitung," kata Chinen sebelum aku mendengar langkah kakinya semakin menjauh

1… 2… 3… 'Semoga bukan hal yang kutakutkan…'

4… 5… 6… 7… 'Semoga bukan hal yang menjijikkan…'

8… 9… 10! Kubuka penutup mataku dengan perlahan.

Dan pemandangan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah Daiki yang sedang tersenyum padaku. Aku sangat kaget melihat pemandangan yang berada tepat di hadapanku. Seorang Arioka Daiki yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu terlihat sangat cuek, dingin, dan menghindariku, kini sedang tersenyum padaKU! Rasanya semua kekesalanku padanya langsung terhapus saat itu juga.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Inoochan," kata Daiki

"A-arigatou, Daichan…" jawabku gugup sambil menundukkan kepalaku

Ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Dan ia mengulurkan kotak itu padaku. "Ini untukmu," katanya

"Bukan untuk Chii?" tanyaku ragu

"Kenapa untuk Chii? Yang berulang tahun hari ini kan, kau. Ambillah, kau akan tahu kalau itu benar-benar untukmu saat kau membukanya," kata Daiki masih dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

Dengan ragu kuraih kotak itu dan kubuka dengan perlahan.

Aku terkesiap. Kotak itu ternyata berisi sebuah kalung. Sebuah huruf D terbalik dan huruf K dari perak membentuk liontin kalung tersebut. Kalung yang sederhana, tapi benar-benar indah. Untuk beberapa saat aku terdiam menatap kalung itu.

"Inoochan, ada yang ingin kukatakan…" Daiki menggenggam kedua tanganku. Kuhadapkan wajahku padanya dengan ragu.

"Aishiteru, Inoochan. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Sekali lagi aku terkesiap. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sejujurnya aku sangat bahagia mendengar kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Tapi kugelengkan kepalaku, lalu kutarik tanganku dari genggamannya dan kututup kotak mungil berisi kalung dari Daiki dan kusodorkan kembali padanya begitu aku mengingat percakapan yang kucuri dengar kemarin malam.

"Doushite?" tanya Daiki dengan wajah kebingungan

"Seharusnya itu kalimatku." Daiki masih menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya

"Doushite?" kali ini giliranku yang mengatakan kata itu, "Kenapa kau baru mengatakan itu saat kau sudah jadi pacar Chii?" seruku tepat di depan wajahnya

"Pacar Chii?" ulang Daiki. Oh, demi _Kami-sama!_ Kumohon, jangan tunjukkan wajah bingung lagi!

"Jangan pikir aku bodoh Arioka Daiki… aku mendengarnya kemarin malam." kataku sinis

"Kemarin malam?" ulang Daiki lagi. Lalu di luar dugaanku, ia tertawa! "Hahahahaha sepertinya kau salah paham, Inoochan…"

"Salah paham?" kali ini giliranku yang mengulang kata-kata Daiki dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari orang yang kusukai itu.

.

_***Flasback (not Kei's POV)***_

"_Apaaa? Membantu latihan menyatakan cinta?" kedua onyx Chinen membola_

"_Iya. _Please_… bantu aku ya Chii…" Daiki menangkupkan kedu telapak tangannya dengan posisi memohon pada pemuda di hadapannya_

"_Ya sudahlah… Toh besok sudah tanggal 22," kata Chinen akhirnya_

"_Arigatou, Chii!" seru Daiki sambil memeluk pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. "Kalau begitu silakan mulai," kata Chinen._

_Daiki menggenggam kedua tangan Chinen erat-erat. Pemuda yang lebih pendek bisa merasakan tangan Daiki yang sedikit gemetaran dan dingin. Dan itu membuatnya terkikik geli._

"_Hei, kenapa malah ketawa?" _

"_Hihihi kau gugup ya?" Daiki mengangguk. "Santai saja, kau mau terlihat bodoh di depan Inoochan?"_

_Pertanyaan dari pemuda penyuka warna pink itu langsung membuat Daiki bersemangat, "Tentu saja tidak! Oke, akan kumulai," pemuda yang lebih tua pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam._

_***End of Flasback***_

.

"Dan sisanya adalah yang kau lihat," Daiki menutup ceritanya

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Kalau kau memang tidak pacaran dengan Chinen, kenapa kau terlihat selalu menempel padanya?" tanyaku masih dengan nada yang sinis, "Dan menghindariku?" kuucapkan dua kata terakhir dengan suara yang lebih pelan

"Karena ini," Daiki kembali menyodorkan kotak kecil yang berisi kalung darinya padaku. Melihat tatapan kebingunganku, ia pun mulai menjelaskan, "Apa kau ingat Chii pernah menanyakan apa yang kau inginkan?"

.

_***Flashback (Kei's POV)***_

"_Anoo… Inoochan, boleh tanya sesuatu?" tiba-tiba Chinen membuka percakapan. "Boleh," aku mengangguk_

"_Apa ada yang kau inginkan?" pertanyaan Chinen membuatku terdiam. Ingin rasanya aku bilang bahwa aku menginginkan perhatian Daiki, tapi mana mungkin aku menagatakannya pada Chinen?_

"_Aku sedang tidak ingin apa-apa," jawabku._

"_Hontou ni?" tanyanya dan aku pun mengangguk._

_***End of flashback (Kei's POV)***_

.

"Maksudnya adalah untuk hadiah ulang tahun?" Daiki mengangguk

"Tapi karena kau bilang tidak ingin apa-apa, aku jadi terpaksa harus bertanya banyak pada Chinen, Yabu-kun, dan Hikaru." jelasnya, "Bahkan aku sengaja memesan kalung ini dan menunggu kalung ini sampai benar-benar jadi bersama Chinen,"

"Jadi itu alasanmu pulang sore dua hari yang lalu?" tanyaku

Daiki mengangguk, "Aku sangat bingung kenapa kau membanting bukumu dan terlihat sangat kesal. Waktu itu aku berharap kau bukan kesal karena aku,"

"Hahaha dan sebenarnya aku memang kesal karenamu," sahutku

"Aku tahu," kata Daiki, "Yabu-kun memberitahuku. Dan dia juga bilang kau tidak membenciku. Makanya aku sangat lega,"

"Yabu-kun? Dia tahu soal semua ini?" kedua onyxku membola

"Tidak semua sih… Hanya soal hadiahnya saja," katanya sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tidak gatal

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat seperti membenciku dan menghindariku?"

"Aku menghindarimu karena… aku malu," kali ini Daiki menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Aku berani bertaruh, sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat merah—seperti wajahku saat ini. "Dan sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak membencimu. Hanya mungkin… mmm… sedikit cemburu…"

"Cemburu? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau selalu menempel pada Yabu-kun dan selalu bersikap manja padanya." jawab Daiki sambil sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Aku hanya tertawa mendengar jawabannya. Dan tak lama, ia pun ikut menyusulku tertawa.

Setelah beberapa saat, kami menyudahi tawa kami dan suasana pun kembali hening. "Inoochan, kau belum mengatakan jawabanmu loh!"

Wajahku memanas mendengar kata-kata Daiki, "Tentu saja iya, Baka Daichan!"

Ia tersenyum lebar dan tanpa aba-aba mencium pipiku. Ya ampun… aku berani bertaruh wajahku pasti sudah lebih merah dari kepiting rebus!

"Yatta! Aku berhasiiiil!" seru Daiki kegirangan sambil melemparkan tinjunya ke angkasa

"Omedetou!" terdengar banyak sahutan dari balik semak-semak. Ya ampun! Demi Kami-sama! Semuanya ada di sana; Yuya, Hikaru, Keito, Ryosuke, Yuto, Ryutaro, Kouta, dan Chinen! Kalau begini caranya sih bisa-bisa aku mati karena malu!

"Akhirnya kalian jadian juga…" Ryosuke menyalamiku

"Maaf ya, Inoochan… aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu cemburu loh," kali ini Chinen yang menyalamiku

"Benar kan? Daichan tidak pernah membencimu!" Kouta mengacak-acak rambutku

Dan kau tahu apa yang kulakukan? Aku menangis! Tapi kali ini karena aku bahagia tentunya! Ternyata ini adalah ulang tahunku yang terbaik!

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>::Tanggal 23 Juni 2011 (H+1)::<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Inoochan! Ada kiriman!" seru Daiki sambil berlari masuk ke rumah. Di tangannya ada tiga kotak paket berbeda ukuran<p>

"Dari siapa?" tanyaku

"Dari Aki, Shintaro, dan Raiya!" jawabnya setelah membaca label yang tertempel di masing-masing paket. Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan mengambil paket-paket itu.

Yang pertama kali kubuka adalah paket berukuran paling kecil dari Morimoto Shintaro, adik Ryutaro. Ternyata isinya adalah dua buah pin; yang satu bertuliskan I LOVE Music dan yang kedua bergambar hamster. "Kawaii…" kataku

"Hahahaha dia cukup kesulitan saat akan membelinya loh! Katanya dia sangat bingung," kata Ryutaro yang sudah berada di belakangku

"Oh ya? Sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku ya!" kataku. Dan penghuni termuda itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi, "Pasti!"

Selanjutnya adalah paket yang berukuran cukup kecil juga bertuliskan Nakajima Raiya. Tak kusangka adik Yuto yang satu itu pun memberikanku hadiah. Dan ternyata isinya pun tak begitu beda dengan hadiah yang diberikan Yuto padaku. Jika Yuto memberikanku bola basket, maka Raiya memberikanku gantungan kunci berbentuk bola basket.

"Dasar kakak-adik yang kompak…" komentar Daiki saat melihat hadiah pemberian Raiya. "Hahahahaha iya,"

Dan terakhir dari keluargaku. Di sana memang hanya tertulis nama Inoo Aki, tapi kurasa itu hadiah dari keluargaku juga. Jadi kubuka paket itu dengan cepat dan di sana aku menemukan sebuah sweater berwarna biru langit—warna kesukaanku, kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun, dan dua buah kertas lain; yang satu adalah surat dan satu lagi adalah gambar.

Kubaca surat yang sepertinya ditulis oleh ibuku itu. Isinya sih ya standarlah… Ucapan selamat ulang tahun, beberapa pertanyaan, serta kabar tentang mereka. Dan di bagian bawah tertulis 'Sweater itu sengaja Aki belikan untukmu dan gambarnya adalah buatan Keiri,'

Langsung saja kuletakkan surat itu dan membuka lipatan kertas berisi gambar buatan adik bungsuku yang baru berusia 3 tahun itu. Di sana ada lima orang—dua lelaki dan tiga perempuan—yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang dikelilingi bunga berwarna-warni dan mereka sedang mengelilingi sebuah kue tart yang ditaruh di atas meja. Aku menyimpulkan itu adalah keluargaku. Ayah, ibu, aku, Aki, dan Keiri.

"Daichan, lihat! Bagus kan? Ini buatan Keiri-chan!" aku menunjukkan gambar itu pada Daiki

"Waaah adikmu hebat sekali, Inoochan!" puji Daiki, "Lihat! Ada tulisannya! 'Otanjoubi omedetou, Kei-chan!'" Daiki membaca tulisan tangan adik bungsuku, "Kei-chan?"

Aku mengangguk, "Iya aku memang dipanggil Kei-chan di rumahku."

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku juga memanggilmu Kei-chan?" tanya Daiki

"T-tentu saja…" aku menunduk sedikit, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku yang memanas

"Arigatou, Kei-chan," tanpa aba-aba Daiki memelukku. Yang bisa kulakukan tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

"Ehem! Pagi-pagi begini sudah pacaran… Bikin iri saja…" goda Chinen

Dengan cepat Daiki melepaskan pelukannya dariku dengan wajah yang sangat sangat sangat merah! "Urusai!" katanya

"Hahahahahahahahaha…"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>..::the end::..<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Akhirnya selesai jugaaa… Meskipun buatnya penuh dengan perjuangan melawan kompi yang ga mau diajak kerja sama. Endingnya ga banget ya? Hahaha gomen minna… Saya lumayan bingung bikin endingnya sih… Soalnya storynya tuh udah melenceng cukup jauh dari story awal yang aku bikin. Jadi maklumlah kalau rada aneh dan terlalu pasaran… Dan kayanya aku udah bikin Inoochan jadi terlalu girly yaa... Hahahahahahahaha gomen ne minna-san... -_-  
><strong>

**Ah sudahlah, yang pasti ini hadiah spesial buat Inoochan dari fansmu inii! Hahaha meskipun bukan hadiah yang pantes sih… Tapi ga apa-apa kaan?**

**Sekali lagi, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU, INOOCHAN! *tebar confetti***


End file.
